fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fable
|symbol= |location= }} Fable (寓言, ぐうげん, Gūwa) is a within under the direct ownership of the . Renown for its strength and influence over the world of magic, it is headed by Cuda, a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. The guild is notorious for harboring exceptionally powerful mages known as the Eight Seeds of Fable (八実寓言, Hachi Mi no Gūwa), beings so very powerful that they are able to defeat whole guilds singlehandedly.The Search BeginsAll Fired Up Location The Fable guild is comprised of many separate constructs, all of which are floating in the sky and serve as guilds of their own. These sub-guilds are each led by a member of the Eight Seeds of Fable, while the main guild is led by the master of the guild, Cuda. In total, the population count of all mages serving the guild is 1,000,000. History The guild was founded in the year of X792 by Cuda, a former of , who had defected from his previous guild in search of "something more." In an interview with Sorcerer Magazine, Cuda later revealed that his true purpose of leaving Blue Pegasus was to establish a guild that took better care of its members and was centered around achieving the dreams of each individual being. He also elaborated on how important it was for all members of a guild to form a healthy relationship with one another, believing that such a factor was the key to a brighter future. Strength Seeds Within the Fable , there exists a tier of eight who are collectively referred to as the Seeds (実, Mi), each being designated with a distinct numerical value based on their sheer power alone. They differ from the rest of the mages composing the guild in the sense that they are said to be possess a truly complete stature in battle—they have each mastered the principles of combat to an apparent point of perfection, leaving not even so much as a single aspect uncovered. Many of the Seeds make use of in battle, employing them rather effortlessly. According to Cuda, a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, they are able to contend against him at his very best. They have been shown to possess enough power to not only challenge entire guilds singlehandedly, but even more so, emerge victorious in such battles, speaking volumes of those who are ranked among the highest.The Search BeginsAll Fired Up Atoned to myth, it is believed that the upper-half of the Seeds are not human, but rather ancient beings belonging to varying species. For multiple Seeds to be present at the main guild at any one time is said to be a rarity. This is because many of them operate within their own facilities, which serve as branches of the main guild, likened to sub-guilds of the sorts. These separate constructs float about and surround the main complex, serving as a means of protection. Each of the Seeds, while mastering the art of combat, is said to furthermore specialize within a specific field; their skill in this particular category is seemingly unrivaled. The Seeds are known to harbor their own troops within these guilds as well, characterizing them as clearcut leaders. As thus, each of these sub-guilds is treated like a guild of its own, with the Seed resembling the role of guild master. Members Behind the Scenes The concept of the guild is much like the organization known as the "World Government" in the anime and manga series, One Piece by . Fable is the dark side of the Magic Council, which exists to maintain balance within the world of magic; they will stop at nothing to maintain that balance, resorting to even atrocious tactics if need be. The Eight Seeds of Fable were inspired by the "Espada" from 's Bleach anime and manga series, as well as the "Shichibukai" and "Akatsuki" from 's One Piece and 's Naruto respectively. User:DazzlingEmerald took elements from each of the organizations to construct and piece together his own villainous organization. They draw inspiration from the , who were said to have shaped the world in Egyptian folklore. In a similar sense, the Seeds themselves are very long-lived, and have aided within the creation of the world, though some to a more limited extent than others. The term "seed" itself refers to the action in the literal sense, in that they are the instigators behind such transmutations, much like a plant is bloomed from a seed. While the members of the Fable guild continue to live their lives, thereby writing their own stories, so to speak, it was the Seeds who gifted them a prologue, a path to follow. Trivia *This guild harbors many of User:DazzlingEmerald's main characters. *The Eight Seeds were stated by User:DazzlingEmerald himself to be amongst his most powerful characters ever constructed, a comparison that draws over and beyond to various other fanon wiki. *The Fable Guild was established with the ideal plan of serving as an antagonist group in one or more user stories, not unlike the seen in the canon variant of Fairy Tail. If users are interested in incorporating the guild or certain elements of the concept into their stories, they are welcome to ask User:DazzlingEmerald in the comments section below. References Category:Guilds